


【彻夏】私奔日记（R）

by MoonFireMY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireMY/pseuds/MoonFireMY
Summary: 全文晋江《私奔日记》
Kudos: 6





	【彻夏】私奔日记（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 全文晋江《私奔日记》

关心的话语，淹没在了夏野突如其来的吻里。  
  
夏野的吻十分笨拙，并不熟练，仅仅只是嘴唇的相贴，却让武藤彻瞬间沉溺。  
  
他试着伸出舌头舔了舔夏野的嘴唇，夏野张开了嘴，他便犹豫着深入进去与他纠缠。  
  
尸鬼不用呼吸，所以武藤彻游刃有余，直到夏野伸手推他，他才依依不舍的离开夏野。  
  
“我喜欢你，小彻……”  
  
夏野带着喘息的声音在此时传入耳中，宛如世界上最美好的音乐。  
  
但是——  
  
“夏野，我已经死了。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
人类的牙齿咬在了尸鬼的脖颈上，深深的血痕不到一秒就恢复如初。  
  
“那又怎样。”夏野说，“我喜欢便是喜欢。  
  
武藤彻愣了片刻，然后收紧了手臂，将夏野紧紧的抱进怀里，似乎想要将他融进自己的身体。  
  
——不管如何，也无法离开结城夏野这个人了。  
  
这一刻，武藤彻如此的确信着。  
  
“喜欢……夏野。世界上所有的人里，最喜欢夏野了。”  
  
武藤彻的脸埋在夏野的颈窝，声音闷闷的回应夏野告白的话语。  
  
颈项间传来冰冷的凉意，和水珠滑过的触感。  
  
哭了吗？小彻？  
  
夏野叹息，却不像往常那般嫌弃哭哭啼啼的武藤彻。  
  
实际上，在感受到他的心意与小彻是一样的那一刻，他似乎也要落下眼泪了。  
  
因为太高兴了。  
  
喜欢的人也喜欢自己。  
  
还有比这更美好的事情吗？  
  
夏野的手落在武藤彻的后脑上，揉弄了一下他的头发，就像武藤彻常常对他做的那样。  
  
“小彻，我们做爱吧。”  
  
直白的，就这么讲出了自己的所想。  
  
夏野不认为做爱是一件羞耻的事情，两个人心意相通，所以想用肉体的交缠来让那个人彻底属于自己，很正常不是吗？  
  
武藤彻抬起头，他稍稍推开夏野，让自己能够看见夏野的脸，和他四目相对。  
  
“夏野？”  
  
他小心翼翼的看着夏野，似乎在跟夏野确认，夏野不厌其烦的重复了一遍，“我们做爱吧。”  
  
武藤彻确定自己没有听错，夏野的脸还没红，他先红了一张脸，有些慌乱的开口拒绝。  
  
“啊啊啊那个……夏野你还没有成年……我……”  
  
磨叽。  
  
虽然知道这是小彻的性格使然，他也是考虑到自己还未成年的情况，夏野还是有点小小的不爽，他直接的凑上前，用嘴堵住了武藤彻喋喋不休的嘴。  
  
“一个人大半夜在客厅看av的人是你吧？”  
  
抓着武藤彻的衣领，在短暂的吻结束后，夏野推着武藤彻向后退了几步倒在了床上。  
  
“既然忍的这么辛苦就直接做不就好了。”  
  
夏野脱下了自己的T恤，又低头将武藤彻的衣服卷起。  
  
这是一具毫无血色的冰冷身体。  
  
苍白，是唯一的形容词。  
  
夏野不自觉的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖还残留着和小彻接吻时他嘴里的薄荷味。  
  
低下头，夏野亲吻着武藤彻的身体，手也向下按在了武藤彻的胯间。  
  
“做吧，小彻。”  
  
“夏野……”  
  
被夏野占据了主导权，看着压在自己上方的紫发少年，武藤彻有些移不开视线。  
  
面对强势的夏野，武藤彻习惯性的示弱了。  
  
他和夏野在这方面倒是非常的合拍。  
  
因为他的性格偏向柔和，也容易妥协。普通来说，夏野的举动言辞一旦变得强势，别人可能会觉得厌恶或无法接受，武藤彻却能毫不犹豫的接纳这份强势。  
  
他毫无疑问的对夏野妥协了。  
  
“做爱这种事，还是让成年人来引导吧。”  
  
冰凉的手指抚在了夏野的身上，夏野打了个颤，下一刻就被武藤彻抓着肩膀上下颠倒的被压在了床上。  
  
“夏野，如果不想继续了，你随时喊停。”  
  
这样说着，武藤彻的手移到了夏野的胸口，稍微用力的捏住了夏野的乳首。  
  
“唔——！”  
  
夏野敏感的稍稍挺起了胸，发出一声短促的呻吟。  
  
“少废话！”  
  
武藤彻轻笑出声，他喜欢夏野这种直白强势中偶尔流露的别扭。  
  
“舒服吗？夏野？这样……”  
  
坏心眼的掐弄着右边的乳头，武藤彻低下头，含住另一侧的乳首，用舌头逗弄着，时不时也用牙齿磨蹭一下。  
  
“不，不要咬……”  
  
忍耐着呻吟，喘息着说着话，夏野抬起手，轻轻的搭在了武藤彻的身上。  
  
胸口的乳首被折磨的挺立红肿，夏野眼神不复以往的清澈，变得有些迷茫起来。  
  
武藤彻停下了动作，他不再执着于夏野的胸口，冰冷的手抚摸过少年极其优美的身体线条，一边在他的身体上留下细密的吻痕，一边缓缓地向下移动着身体。  
  
终于，武藤彻的手落在了夏野的性器上。  
  
“小彻……”  
  
夏野不安的合拢着腿，武藤彻安抚似的吻着他的脸颊，手隔着裤子揉弄着还软着的性器。  
  
“害怕的话我就停下来。”  
  
武藤彻在夏野的耳边说话，兴许这话刺激了夏野的好胜心，他伸出手抓住了武藤彻的手腕，强迫他更用力的按在自己的胯间。  
  
“做。”  
  
果然是这样……武藤彻意料之中的笑了起来，顺着夏野的意思行动着。  
  
解开皮带的动作非常简单，等夏野的欲望已经抬起了头，武藤彻便单手解开了夏野的皮带，将裤子连同内裤一起脱到了膝盖处。  
  
“接下来可能会有些痛……”武藤彻再次跟夏野确认，“没关系吧？”  
  
“呼……没事……”  
  
夏野早就做好了心理准备，他皱着眉，主动的将腿稍微打开了些。  
  
隐秘的部位被武藤彻一览无遗。  
  
武藤彻的脸红的比夏野还快。  
  
——太刺激了。  
  
手指小心翼翼的找到臀缝中的小穴，武藤彻深吸一口气，将一根手指塞了进去。  
  
夏野的身体里，真温暖啊。  
  
“夏野，怎么样？”  
  
武藤彻没有动作，他抬起头，询问夏野的感受。  
  
“嗯……还，还好……没太大感觉……”  
  
只是觉得身体里多了个小小的异物而已。  
  
冰冷的，让人觉得身体里都被染上了这种冰冷的感觉。  
  
夏野没有不适应的感觉让武藤彻松了口气，他渐渐的开始放入第二根手指，第三根手指……  
  
到夏野的后穴吃下四根手指的时候，夏野终于是有些难受的动了动。  
  
“小、小彻……唔……好奇怪……”  
  
首先是后穴里实在是太过于冰冷了，其次小彻的手指放进去的越多，内壁被摩擦的感受也就愈加的明显。  
  
武藤彻转动了一下手指，“痛吗？”  
  
“不是……但是，好奇怪……”  
  
明明后穴里冰冷的让人打寒战，身体却燥热的不得了。  
  
武藤彻抽出了手指，换成他早就勃起的性器抵在穴口。  
  
“那这种感觉叫做快感哦，夏野。”  
  
武藤彻声音温和的对夏野说话，性器的前端浅浅的进入了一部分。  
  
虽然有扩张过，但还是有些艰难。  
  
“呜……”  
  
夏野仰起脖颈，难耐的呜咽着。  
  
比手指更冰冷，比手指更粗大，进入了自己身体的人，是小彻。  
  
一点一点的，全部的性器没入了夏野的小穴中。  
  
“我要开始动了，夏野……”  
  
“动，动吧……”  
  
夏野的嘴唇有些泛白，虽说因为小彻的温柔，并没有太大的疼痛，但是身体里像是塞入了巨大的冰块，实在是不容易适应。  
  
武藤彻动起了腰，夏野就感觉那个冰块在自己的体内来回的抽插。  
  
前端递到了前列腺，夏野的脚趾都蜷缩起来，发出难耐的呻吟。  
  
“太……太深了……小彻……”  
  
“舒服吗，夏野？”  
  
“好奇怪……哈啊……舒……舒服……”  
  
武藤彻将夏野的一只腿架在了肩上，让他的性器可以更紧密的和夏野结合。  
  
“冷……太冷了……唔……不要……”  
  
“里面……要被冻坏了……”  
  
“不会坏掉的哦！”武藤彻冲撞着夏野的前列腺，每一下都给夏野带去炙热又冰冷的快感。  
  
夏野觉得自己就像是暴风雨的大海上的一艘小船，随时都会被掀翻。  
  
“要射了……”  
  
武藤彻的声音也带上了喘息，他突然间低下头，露出了自己的尖牙。  
  
“小彻……”  
  
锋利的牙齿刺入了夏野的脖颈，夏野的身体骤然绷紧，后穴也一下子的绞紧了。  
  
随后，两股精液喷射而出。  
  
武藤彻射在了夏野的身体里，夏野也尽数的射了出来，白色的精液落在了他自己的小腹上。  
  
“夏野，我喜欢你……”  
  
舔舐着夏野脖颈上的两个牙洞，武藤彻在夏野耳边喃喃。  
  
从身体到血液到灵魂……都可以属于我对吧？夏野……  



End file.
